Roommates
by Esme Leighton
Summary: Bella, Emmett e Alice dividem um apartamento em Seattle. Mas há um quarto sobrando. O que acontece quando a vaga é preenchida por Edward Masen, o amor secreto de Bella desde o colegial? Universo Alternativo, Todos Humanos. Edward e Bella.
1. New Roommate, Old Love

Disclaimer: a saga de Twilight (Crepúsculo) foi escrita por Stephenie Meyer. Nada me pertence.

Resumo: Bella, Emmett e Alice dividem um apartamento em Seattle. Mas há um quarto sobrando. O que acontece quando a vaga é preenchida por Edward Masen, o amor secreto de Bella desde o colegial?

Casais: todos cannon, mas o principal é Edward e Bella.

Avisos: Universo Alternativo, Todos Humanos.

* * *

**Roommates**, por Esme Leighton

**Capítulo Um: **New Roommate, Old Love

* * *

_Eu sou provavelmente a única pessoa em toda Seattle que se esquece de levar um guarda-chuva na bolsa_, Isabella Swan pensou enquanto tentava se proteger com um jornal. Os invernos de Seattle eram tão chuvosos quanto os de Forks, sua cidade de origem. Mas a diferença era que pelo menos em Seattle os verões eram secos – em Forks chovia o ano todo.

Bella pendeu o corpo para o lado da rua, e esticou o braço, chamando um táxi. Ele passou direto, exatamente por cima de uma enorme poça, e um jato de água encharcou Bella dos pés a cabeça. Ela ficou alguns instantes paralisada em choque, mas depois grunhiu de raiva, jogando o jornal molhado no chão e pisando nele como se fosse o culpado.

Os pedestres olharam-na, provavelmente achando que ela era louca, e Bella sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha. Seu apartamento ficava longe, mas ela resolveu ir a pé, pois sabia que nenhum taxista a deixaria entrar naquele estado dentro do carro.

Quando finalmente chegou a seu prédio, suas pernas estavam duras de frio (quase não conseguia mais movê-las), seu corpo todo tremia e os espirros eram cada vez mais freqüentes. Para melhorar, o elevador estava quebrado, de novo. Bella foi se arrastando pelas escadas até seu andar. Nunca odiou tanto morar no décimo andar – bom, talvez não tanto quanto daquela vez que Emmett fingiu que ia jogá-la da sacada e ela quase desmaiou de vertigem.

Quando avistou a porta de madeira com o tapete verde limão com a inscrição "Welcome!" (idéia de Alice) logo na frente e a plaquinha "Home Of The Hot Babes" (idéia de Emmett, obviamente) pendurada, Bella pôde finalmente respirar aliviada. Encostou a testa na superfície de madeira, descansando um pouco antes de encarar seus hiperativos colegas de apartamento.

- Oi, Bella!

Bella ouviu o chamado e forçou um sorriso. Ela adorava Jacob, mas o dia estava péssimo, e ela simplesmente não estava a fim de ser convidada para sair, o que parecia ser o objetivo de vida de seu vizinho.

- Oi, Jake. – Ela cumprimentou-o e notou, pelo jeito como sua voz saiu, como seu nariz já estava entupido.

- Caramba, você está horrível! – Ele comentou, sincero e espantado.

_Bom, pelo menos não foi uma cantada_, Bella tentou consolar-se.

- Tive um dia ruim. – Ela tentou explicar seu estado lastimável.

Ele sorriu docemente. – Não se preocupe, você sabe que, para mim, você sempre será a mulher mais bonita do mundo.

_E lá vamos nós_, ela pensou irritada, mas não pôde conter o rubor que cobriu suas bochechas por causa do elogio.

- Falando nisso... – Jacob continuou. – Tem um restaurante novo aqui no quarteirão e—

Bella forçou um espirro bem alto e falso. Cobriu o nariz com a mão em seguida.

- Desculpe, Jake, conversamos outra hora. – Ela apontou para o nariz supostamente escorrendo e entrou no apartamento antes que Jacob pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, tirando a mão do nariz e suspirando aliviada. Mas seu alívio durou pouco, pois assim que abriu os olhos, notou a bagunça que estava a sala de estar.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Ela perguntou-se em voz baixa. Numa análise rápida, viu que as caixas abertas e as coisas espalhadas eram, em sua maioria, roupas masculinas. E havia apenas um homem naquele apartamento. – _EMMETT!_

Como uma criançinha inocente, o musculoso rapaz surgiu da porta da cozinha saltitando numa cena no mínimo bizarra.

- Olha quem chegou! – Ele disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Bells, temos novidades!

- Eu não quero saber de novidade nenhuma! – Ela bradou, irritada. – Eu tive um dia horrível. _Horrível_. E eu acho que peguei um resfriado. E você sabe como eu _odeio_ ficar doente. Agora seja um bom menino e vá arrumar a sua bagunça, porque sempre que você bagunça algo sou eu quem arrumo, mas desta vez eu não vou arrumar nada!E eu quero essa sala sem nem um controle remoto fora do lugar quando eu sair do banho, entendido?

Emmett olhou para ela com cara de espanto. Bella imediatamente sentiu remorso por ter descontado toda a sua raiva em seu pobre amigo bagunceiro.

- A culpa não é dele. Eu já ia guardar minhas coisas, mas Emmett insistiu que eu comesse algo antes.

Bella, cujo campo de visão estava totalmente obstruído por Emmett, teve que torcer o pescoço para o lado para ver quem havia falado. Assim que reconheceu quem era, seus olhos arregalaram-se.

Encostado no batente da porta da cozinha, Edward Masen sorria de lado para ela. Bella não conseguia acreditar. Lá estava sua irremediável paixão adolescente. Podia lembrar-se com total clareza o dia em que o garoto novo chegou a Forks High School, conquistando todas as garotas com seu charme, seus incríveis olhos verdes e seu cabelo de bronze. Ela estava no primeiro ano, e ele no segundo, mas eles dividiram aulas de Biologia por três anos, quando ele se formou e deixou Forks para estudar em Dartmouth. (1)

- Bella? – Emmett cutucou-a, tirando-a do mundo das lembranças.

- Hã? – Ela perguntou estupidamente. Os dois homens riram. Bella teve vontade de estapear-se. – Olha, me desculpe, eu exagerei, é apenas um amontoado de caixas. Desculpe-me você também, Emmett, eu não queria ter gritado com você.

- Não foi nada, Bells. Esqueceu-se que eu namoro Rosalie Hale? Sermões são atividades diárias. – Bella não pôde deixar de rir. – Agora, deixa eu te apresentar o novo morador da Home Of the Hot Babes, Edward Masen! Edward, essa aqui é Isabella Swan.

Edward se aproximou deles e esticou sua mão para ela.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Isabella.

_O QUÊ?,_ Bella gritou mentalmente. Ele não se lembrava dela! E eles haviam dividido uma mesa na aula de Biologia por _três anos_. Ela não podia acreditar em sua própria insignificância. Claro, ele nunca havia prestado muita atenção nela, com garotas lindas como Jessica e Lauren penduradas nos braços dele o tempo todo, mas ela esperava que ao menos um pequeno pedaço da memória dele pudesse ter se dedicado a gravar o rosto dela. Eles haviam dissecado sapos juntos! Esse tipo de coisa fica gravado na mente. Mas pelo visto era mais capaz que ele se lembrasse do nome do sapo do que dela – por falar nisso, o nome do sapo era Trevor. Ela o havia batizado antes de abrir sua barriga com um bisturi.

- O prazer é meu. – Ela forçou um pequeno sorriso, apertando a mão dele e largando nem dois segundos depois. – Finalmente alguém vai ocupar aquele quarto!Ainda bem que você chegou – Emmett estava planejando transformar o cômodo numa sala de jogos. Conhecendo a criatura, era bem provável que, em duas semanas, nosso apartamento se transformasse num cassino.

Edward riu, a risada baixa e melodiosa exatamente como ela lembrava-se. Emmett gargalhou. Se o novo morador não tivesse chegado, ele teria feito exatamente o que Bella falara.

- Agora, se vocês me derem licença, eu vou tomar um banho. – Ela disse, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. Em sua pressa, tropeçou no tapete e caiu no chão. Tendo consciência das risadas atrás de si, Bella fingiu que nada havia acontecido e continuou seu caminho até o quarto, sem nenhuma vez virar a cabeça para trás.

Pegou rapidamente uma troca de roupas e foi até o banheiro que dividia com Alice, do outro lado do corredor. Havia apenas dois banheiros no apartamento, um dela e de Alice, e outro de Emmett – agora ele provavelmente iria dividir com Edward.

Retirou toda a roupa úmida e foi para baixo do chuveiro, a cascata de água quente relaxando seus músculos tensos. Com o pouco de paz que isso lhe trouxe, pôde pensar melhor sobre as "novidades", como Emmett havia dito.

Afinal, como Emmett e Edward se conheceram? Bella mesmo havia conhecido os irmãos Cullen logo após ter ingressado na Faculdade de Seattle. Ela estava distraída olhando os anúncios no mural da faculdade, procurando por alguém para dividir um apartamento (pois ainda não tinha lugar para ficar na cidade), quando fora cegada por um _flash_. Quem havia tirado uma foto dela havia sido uma simpática estudante de Fotografia, Alice, que estava justamente procurando por mais duas pessoas para dividir o apartamento com ela e seu irmão mais velho, Emmett.

Mas quatro anos se foram, Alice e Bella se graduaram em Fotografia e Jornalismo, respectivamente, e nunca acharam um quarto morador. E agora, cinco anos após Bella ter se mudado para a "Home of the Hot Babes", Edward surgia. Edward, com quem ela tinha estudado junto em Forks. Edward, que tinha sido aceito em Dartmouth e devia estar muito longe de Seattle. Edward, que nem fazia idéia de quem ela era. Bella grunhiu, não acreditando que tantas coincidências podiam estar acontecendo apenas para tornar sua vida um inferno.

Um toque na porta fez Bella perceber o tanto de tempo que havia passado no banho.

- Hey, Bella, vai ficar cozinhando aí? – A voz de Alice vinha do outro lado da porta.

Bella desligou o chuveiro. – Eu fiquei devaneando aqui e nem vi o tempo passar! Quando você chegou?

- Uns dez minutos atrás. Eu trouxe pizza! Se arrume logo, vamos comer e comemorar!

Bella suspirou, ouvindo o som dos passos de Alice se afastando a porta. Ela estava animada com a chegada de Edward. Conhecendo sua amiga, Bella não duvidava nada que no próximo fim de semana, o apartamento deles fosse vítima de mais uma das festas arrasadoras de Alice Cullen.

Depois de se secar, Bella colocou uma calça de moletom e a blusa de seu pijama de inverno mais quentinho. Assim que se lembrou do novo morador, desejou ter escolhido roupas mais bonitas do que sua vergonhosa blusa de estrelinhas. Que tipo de mulher de vinte e três anos ainda usa pijamas com estampas infantis? Ela, aparentemente. Mas decidiu que seria muito forçado vestir sua camisola de renda e seda da Victoria's Secret (presente de Alice, obviamente). Conformou-se com a idéia de que Edward nem iria prestar atenção nela, não importava se ela vestisse um Valentino ou um saco de lixo.

_O que estou pensando?,_ Bella recriminou-se. _Eu fui apaixonada por ele, tudo bem, mas isso foi quando eu tinha dezesseis anos! Eu não gosto dele, não depois de todo esse tempo._

Saiu do banheiro, arrastando seus pés coberto apenas por meias, e encontrou Emmett, Edward e Alice sentados em volta da mesa da cozinha (o apartamento era pequeno demais para ter sala de jantar), bebendo enquanto a pizza mantinha-se ainda fechada dentro da caixa de papelão. Nenhum deles pareceu achar algo estranho em suas roupas.

- Finalmente! – Emmett comemorou, balançando sua garrafa de Heineken. Edward e Alice tomavam vinho tinto. – Vamos comer, estou morto de fome!

Bella sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Alice e aceitando a taça que ela ofereceu-lhe. Ela não era muito fã de bebida alcoólica, mas já que estavam comemorando...

Eles comeram, conversaram e riram por mais de uma hora. Bella ficou tão distraída com as piadas de Emmett, as tiradas de Alice e os comentários e sorrisos de Edward que somente foi lembrar-se de que queria perguntar-lhes algo quando estavam limpando a cozinha. Alice lavava a louça, Emmett secava, enquanto Bella e Edward arrumavam a mesa.

- Eles preferem que eu não chegue perto dos pratos e copos enquanto estou com sabão nas mãos. – Bella respondeu depois que Edward perguntou-lhe porque ela nem fora cogitada na eleição de quem lavaria a louça. – Sou muito desastrada.

Ele apenas concordou, balançando a cabeça, o sorriso de lado preso em seus lábios. Bella admirou-os alguns segundos a mais que o necessário antes de perguntar:

- E como você e Emmett se conheceram?

- Eu acabei de ser transferido por minha empresa de Nova Iorque para Seattle. A empresa aqui em Seattle é um pouco nova, então mandaram um gerente – eu – para organizar as coisas. Conheci Emmett no escritório. Eu disse a ele que ainda não tinha onde ficar e ele me ofereceu um quarto aqui. Disse que poderia me mudar no mesmo dia. E foi o que eu fiz.

Bella assentiu, terminando de estender a toalha sobre a mesa, pensando em como Edward era novo para ser gerente. Ele deveria ser muito bom. Mas, pelo que se lembrava dele, Edward sempre fora bom em tudo o que fazia.

- Espero que goste daqui. – Ela disse cordialmente, para logo depois bocejar. – Eu estou morta... Vou me deitar. Boa noite a todos!

Alice respondeu um animado "Boa noite, Bells!" (e quando Alice não estava animada?) e Emmett apenas acenou com a faca que estava secando com o pano de prato. Bella estava quase saindo quando ouviu:

- Boa noite, Bella. – Edward disse, tão baixo que ela quase não escutou, e naquele momento era como se ele se lembrasse dela. Bella virou-se para encará-lo, mas Edward tinha apenas a mesma expressão amável que mantivera no rosto a noite toda, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Bella deu de ombros, mas os pêlos de seu braço estavam arrepiados. Por mais que desejasse poder negar, ela já sabia com o que sonharia aquela noite.

* * *

(1) - Só para lembrar, o High School nos EUA tem quatros anos, diferente do Ensino Médio aqui do Brasil, que tem três.

N/A: Minha primeira fic (postada, pelo menos)! Eu estou tão ansiosa! O que vocês acharam? Alguém vai ler isso aqui? *risos*

Só para deixar claro, vou colocar as idades dos personagens: Bella - 23 anos, Edward - 24 anos, Alice - 23 anos, Emmett - 26 anos, Jacob - 21 anos, Rosalie - 24 anos. Conforme os personagens forem aparecendo, vou ir colocando as idades deles, se for necessário.

E outra coisa: a Bella conheceu apenas o Edward em Forks. Todos os outros ela conheceu em Seattle (até o Jake). E também, como vocês já devem ter percebido, só o Emmett e a Alice são Cullens.

Beijos! E comentem!

p.s.: "Home of the Hot Babes" seria algo como "Lar dos Gostosões". Pois é, coisas do Emmett...


	2. A Day At Work

**Roommates**, por Esme Leighton

**Capítulo Dois: **A Day At Work

* * *

O despertador do rádio relógio acionou-se às seis e quarenta da manhã, e Bella acordou e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro, tentando abafar o som da música alta. Imagens desconexas dançavam em sua mente, lembranças confusas do sonho que tivera. Ela se esforçou para recordar, mas não conseguiu nada. Por fim, decidiu que seria melhor assim, pois havia coisas mais importantes acontecendo, como o fato de o pouco de vinho que havia tomado na noite anterior parecer estar lutando vale tudo com seu estômago. Bella cogitou a ótima perspectiva de desligar o despertador e dormir o resto do dia, mas só de imaginar a bronca que levaria de seu editor chefe, desistiu da idéia.

Com muito esforço, descobriu a cabeça, e a voz de Mariah Carey em um de seus agudos invadiu seus ouvidos. Bella estremeceu, desligando o despertador de imediato. Ela teria que procurar outra estação de rádio urgentemente.

Depois de arrumar-se, Bella deixou o quarto, indo em direção a cozinha. Quando chegou lá, deparou-se com Emmett dormindo em cima de seu cereal e Edward passando geléia em cima de uma torrada. Só de ver comida, seu estômago deu um salto (não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ela ter visto Edward, claro que não!) e Bella foi rapidamente buscar um sal de fruta no armário.

- Bella não sabe beber... – Emmett cantarolou, levantando a cabeça. Sua bochecha estava molhada de leite.

Bella fez uma careta para ele, e depois tomou a água com sal de fruta em uma golada só. A ânsia veio tão forte que ela quase vomitou o que tinha acabado de beber. Edward e Emmett riram, e Bella corou enquanto amaldiçoava os sais de fruta. Eles eram para acabar com o enjôo, não o contrário!

- Tá rindo de quem? – Bella disse, pegando um guardanapo e secando a bochecha de Emmett.

Ele nem teve a decência de ficar constrangido.

- Obrigado, mamãe.

Bella suspirou. Uma mãe com um filho três anos mais velho que ela, só se fosse. Ela sentou-se ao lado deles, analisando o que havia na mesa e percebendo que não conseguiria comer nada aquela manhã.

- Onde está Alice? – Edward perguntou depois de tomar um gole de seu café.

- Dormindo, aquela folgada. – Emmett respondeu com a boca cheia de flocos de milho.

Bella estreitou os olhos para o grandalhão, tanto por falar mal da irmã (mesmo que de brincadeira), quanto pela falta de educação.

- É que Alice trabalha como fotógrafa. – Bella explicou para Edward. – Ela não precisa acordar cedo, porque as sessões de fotos nunca são nesses horários.

- Modelos e seus sonos de beleza... – Emmett resmungou.

- Como se você pudesse reclamar sendo que a sua namorada é uma! – Bella rebateu.

- Rosalie é uma modelo? – Edward perguntou espantado. _Claro que ele ficaria animado em conhecer uma mulher bonita_, Bella pensou enciumada.

Os olhos de Emmett brilharam. – É sim, a mais linda de todas! Alice fotografou-a em uma campanha de uma grife famosa, e elas viraram amigas. Aí um dia Rosie veio visitar Alice aqui no apartamento e nós nos conhecemos. Foi amor a primeira vista!

Emmett terminou sua história com um suspiro apaixonado. Bella deu uma risadinha. Já fazia três anos que Em e Rose namoravam, mas Bella nunca conseguiria se acostumar com o jeito que ele ficava quando falava ou estava perto da loira. Ele a idolatrava como se ela fosse uma deusa. E apesar de Rosalie não demonstrar muito seus sentimentos, Bella sabia que ela amava Emmett de volta da mesma forma. Ela adorava ser elogiada e protegida, e isso Emmett faria o resto de sua vida por ela.

Edward olhou surpreso para o novo amigo. Bella imaginou que ele não esperava que alguém como Emmett pudesse estar tão apaixonado, e falar tão abertamente sobre isso. _Você não tem chance nenhuma com Rose_, Bella pensou, olhando para Edward com um sorriso superior. Ele percebeu que ela estava olhando-o, e encarou-a com seus olhos verdes. Bella corou e desviou o olhar. _Malditos olhos estupidamente lindos!_, ela praguejou.

- Vocês já terminaram de tomar o café da manhã? – Ela perguntou tentando mudar de assunto. – Porque eu queria ir logo.

- Eu sempre dou carona para Bells até a editora dela. – Emmett explicou para Edward, e logo depois virou a tigela bebendo o resto do leite açucarado.

Edward olhou para ela. – Eu posso te levar também, se quiser. Meu carro está na garagem.

Bella apenas chacoalhou a cabeça, murmurando um baixo "obrigada". Ela não queria nem pensar em ter de ficar dentro de um carro, tão próxima de Edward. Preferia ir com Emmett em seu Jeep Wrangler enorme e chamativo, enquanto ele dirigia a alta velocidade, quase passando por cima dos outros carros e xingando o trânsito lento.

--

Quase meia hora depois, Emmett a deixava na porta de sua editora, um prédio baixo, de estilo era futurista, todo de vidro. Numa placa chamativa estava escrito Editora Hatcher. Ele despediu-se dela, e logo o Jeep sumiu entre os vários carros da avenida. Bella suspirou e foi entrando no prédio da editora, cumprimentando todos aqueles que conhecia. Ela pegou o elevador e foi até o sexto andar, onde ficava a redação da revista Life In Seattle, a principal revista da cidade e uma das principais do estado, perdendo apenas para as da capital americana, Washington.

Bella atravessou as várias mesas, todas ocupadas por pessoas falando no telefone ou digitando sem parar. Ela finalmente achou sua mesa, e sentou-se em sua estimada cadeira, admirando por alguns segundos a foto que mantinha ao lado da tela do computador: lá estava ela, em sua formatura, com Renée e Charlie. Bella sorriu ao ver seus pais, lembrando-se de que, mesmo separados e brigando o tempo todo, eles ainda eram capazes de se unir apenas para estar com ela.

Ela deixou de devanear e abriu a página do Word que havia começado a escrever. Ela era uma das críticas literárias da revista, e seu foco era livros para o público juvenil e feminino. Quem cuidava do publico masculino era o seu colega da mesa vizinha, Jasper Whitlock.

O homem loiro estava concentrado digitando, então Bella decidiu que lhe daria bom dia depois.

Bella começara como estagiária na redação e fora supervisionada por Jasper. No começo, ela tinha medo dele, por ele ser sempre tão sério e aparentemente indiferente. Mas, uma vez, ele a flagrou chorando quando ela recebera a notícia de que o amigo de seu pai, Harry Clearwater, havia morrido. Seu pai tinha lhe falado isso por telefone, e quando Bella ouviu a voz de Charlie, ela soube como ele estava sofrendo, como precisava dela, e ela não poderia ir até lá ajudá-lo naquele momento difícil. Por seu pai, ela chorou. E quando Jasper viu-a, ele a consolou, sua presença surpreendentemente calmante e não assustadora como Bella costumava achar. Ele até conseguira pegar alguns dias de folga para ela ir até Forks ver o pai.

Depois de tal incidente, Bella e Jasper formaram um forte laço de amizade. Mas Jasper nunca conhecera os outros amigos de Bella, pois ele estava sempre muito ocupado. Além de crítico literário, ele também cuidava de algumas reportagens sobre política e economia. Ele se dedicava tanto ao trabalho que havia dias em que Bella tinha de cuidar dele, para que fosse descansar ou comer.

Jasper finalmente parou de digitar, e esticou-se na cadeira, espreguiçando-se.

- Bom dia! – Bella cumprimentou-o.

Ele abriu os olhos e se endireitou. – Olá, Bella. Bom dia. Nem tinha visto você aí.

- Sobre o que está escrevendo?

- Economia. – Ele fez uma cara de desagrado. – A redação recebeu denúncias de desvio de dinheiro em algumas companhias importantes daqui de Seattle. Mas não conte nada a ninguém, porque vai ser nosso furo de reportagem.

Bella riu. – Pode deixar, Jazz. Eu não sei nada sobre esses assuntos, meu negócio são os livros.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, e Bella sentiu uma imensa alegria apenas naquele mínimo gesto. Era tão raro ver Jasper sorrir – Bella tinha esperanças de que um dia ele encontrasse alguém que o fizesse verdadeiramente feliz. Ela pouco sabia de seu passado, mas pelo que o amigo de Jasper, Peter, que também trabalhava na revista, havia lhe contado, a ex-namorada dele, Maria, fora quem havia trazido tanta infelicidade para Jazz. Ela o fizera se fechar em si mesmo e não deixar ninguém chegar a seu coração.

- Ah, Bella, quase me esqueci. Peter disse que você vai ganhar uma estagiária. – Jasper falou como se aquilo fosse um martírio. Bella quase se sentiu ofendida. Ela sabia que ele gostava dela, mas que "cuidar" de um estagiário, ensiná-lo tudo o que devia fazer, podia ser muito estressante. O pobre Jasper sofrera para fazer a estabanada Bella se transformar numa ótima profissional.

- Sério? Mas eu estou aqui há tão pouco tempo... – Bella disse surpresa.

- Contando com seu estágio, já são mais de dois anos, Bella. E você já tem capacidade para guiar um estagiário.

Ela sorriu, sabendo que ele estava elogiando-a.

- E quando ele vai chegar? – Ela perguntou, já ansiosa.

- Amanhã, ou depois de amanhã. Não vai demorar muito, se prepare. – Ele então se virou para o computador, relendo rapidamente o que havia acabado de escrever, e voltou a digitar. Bella suspirou, se forçando a fazer o mesmo. O descanso acabara.

--

Seis horas da noite, Bella viu no relógio no canto da tela de seu computador. Ela já tinha passado de seu horário, de novo. Havia se entretido tanto na leitura e na crítica do novo romance de uma de suas autoras preferidas da atualidade que nem vira o tempo passar. Olhando para o lado, viu que Jasper tinha sua atenção focada em algo que estava lendo no computador.

- Hey, Jazz... – Ela chamou-o. – Já acabou nosso expediente.

Ele nem olhou para ela. – Eu vou ficar mais um pouco. Preciso terminar isso aqui.

Bella fungou, irritada. Ele não tomava jeito mesmo. Só pensava em trabalho, trabalho, trabalho. Mas ele não se esforçaria até a exaustão por uma matéria, não se dependesse dela. Ela pegou no braço dele e começou a puxá-lo.

- Vamos, seu teimoso! Amanhã você terá o dia todo. Eu te ajudo se quiser, já terminei minha parte.

Ela o puxava com toda força, mas ele mal se movia.

- Você não precisa fazer meu trabalho, Bella!

- Tudo bem, não te ajudo então. Mas só se você for embora para sua casa e ter uma boa noite de sono!

Ele suspirou cansado, e com a mão que não era segurada pela morena, passou-a pelos cabelos, ajeitando os fios já lisos. Bella olhou para ele com cara de filhotinho sem dono. Ele suspirou mais uma vez e desligou o computador, logo depois se levantando. Bella fez a dança de vitória quando Jasper começou a arrumar suas coisas.

Logo depois, enquanto caminhavam pela redação já vazia, ela agarrou-lhe novamente o braço para não ter perigo que ele saísse correndo de volta para sua mesa. Foram conversando amenidades, descendo o elevador e caminhando até as portas automáticas de saída do prédio.

Assim que se viram ao ar livre, perceberam que caía uma fina garoa.

- Ai, eu esqueci o guarda-chuva de novo! – Bella praguejou, batendo em sua própria cabeça.

Mas segundos depois havia um guarda-chuva preto protegendo-a das gotas de água. Jasper sorria para ela de um jeito carinhoso.

- Você vive cuidando de mim, mas você é quem precisa de alguém para cuidar de você.

Ela sorriu sem graça, e ia responder, quando Jasper voltou a falar:

- Quem é ele? – O loiro perguntou com curiosidade e certa cautela.

Bella virou-se para ver quem ele estava olhando, e com grande surpresa, viu Edward encostado num Volvo prata. Ele estava mirando-os com um olhar... Desconfiado?

Edward veio caminhando em meio à garoa, aproximando-se deles.

- Oi, Bella. – Ele disse, os olhos verdes estreitos na direção de Jasper. – Quando eu vi que estava chovendo, resolvi vir aqui te dar uma carona de volta para o apartamento.

Ela corou levemente pela atenção. – Ah... Obrigada. – E logo depois se lembrou que deveria fazer as apresentações. – Edward, esse aqui é o Jasper. Jazz, esse é o Edward.

O loiro esticou a mão cordialmente. Edward deu um aperto firme e rápido. Jasper estava tão confuso quanto Bella pela estranha antipatia do outro.

- Então, vamos? – Edward perguntou, e já saiu andando em direção a seu carro. Bella despediu-se rapidamente de seu amigo, e saiu correndo até o Volvo, tentando imaginar o que havia dado em Edward Masen.

* * *

N/A: Capítulo um pouquinho maior, sem grandes acontecimentos. Esse capítulo aqui é mais para mostrar o ambiente de trabalho da Bella e apresentar e explicar um pouco sobre o Jasper.

Eu pretendo postar um novo capítulo toda sexta-feira, mas para isso eu preciso do retorno de vocês. Sem reviews, sem leitores, sem capítulos novos. Eu sei que parece chantagem – bem, acho que no fundo é mesmo *risos* – mas são as reviews que me motivam! Falando nisso, eu adorei as que vocês mandaram no capítulo um, e respondi a todas que consegui! Obrigada!

Idade do Jasper – 26 anos.


	3. The Heat of the Moment

**Roommates**, por Esme Leighton

**Capítulo Três: **The Heat of the Moment

* * *

Bella mal ousava respirar dentro do carro. Cada vez que Edward esticava o braço para trocar de marcha, ela olhava para o lado oposto. Ele não havia falado nada, parecia muito concentrado em dirigir. Incomodada com o silêncio opressor, Bella resolveu iniciar uma conversa.

- Então... Como foi o seu primeiro dia? – Ela disse baixo, mas mesmo assim sua voz pareceu incômoda e alta demais contrastando com o barulho rouco do motor.

- A empresa daqui é parecida com a de Nova Iorque, só é um pouco menor. – Edward franziu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas. – Claro que nem tudo é perfeito...

- O que não é?

Ele parou no farol, e olhou para Bella rapidamente. – Você sabe que a empresa se chama A & K Corporation por ter dois fundadores, cujos sobrenomes são Arbuck e Karwood, certo?

Bella fez que "sim" com a cabeça. Emmett já tinha falado disso para ela.

- O filho do senhor Arbuck recentemente "herdou" a presidência da empresa de Seattle. Eu o conheci hoje e não gostei muito dele. É um cara um pouco mais velho que eu, muito prepotente. Está cheio de planos para mudar a empresa, mudanças muito arriscadas... – Edward suspirou e, de repente, riu. – Desculpa, devo estar cansando você com essa conversa.

Bella riu também. – Claro que não! Emmett nunca me conta nada direito, é bom saber dessas coisas. Mas, você acha que o novo presidente é ruim?

- Eu posso estar sendo precipitado, porque mal conheci o cara, mas acho que sim. Ele parece estar pensando mais nele no que na empresa. – O sinal finalmente ficou verde, e Edward acelerou o Volvo. - Desculpe-me se fui rude com você e... Jasper, certo? O dia no trabalho tinha sido estressante.

_Então era por isso que ele estava estranho..._, Bella pensou.

Ela aceitou as desculpas, e o resto do caminho até o apartamento foi tranqüilo. Eles conversaram sobre coisas bobas e a morena fingiu não se incomodar com a proximidade de seus corpos.

Após o carro ter sido estacionado na garagem, eles pegaram o elevador juntos – milagre, estava funcionando! – e chegaram ao décimo andar. Edward riu com a plaquinha "Home of the Hot Babes" (ele ainda não tinha se acostumado) e esticou a mão para girar a maçaneta. Bella notou, tarde demais, que havia música vinda de dentro do apartamento. Quando Edward abriu a porta, viram que o apartamento estava cheio de pessoas, todo decorado, e que tocava uma música animada.

Edward olhava para tudo chocado e Bella com cara de funeral quando Alice surgiu na porta, saltitando.

- Olá! – Ela disse dando um rápido beijo na bochecha de cada um. - Gostou? – Ela perguntou para Edward.

- Gostei do que exatamente? O que é isso?

Ela riu. – Sua festa de boas vindas, claro! Você é nosso colega de apartamento, precisa ser apresentado para nossos amigos!

Enquanto isso, Bella estava dando cautelosos passos para trás. _A porta do elevador é logo ali,_ ela encorajou-se mentalmente. _Qualquer coisa a escada da saída de incêndio também está perto!_

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! – Alice gritou e Bella congelou imediatamente. – Não ouse tentar fugir da minha festa!

A baixinha foi até Bella e começou a arrastá-la para dentro.

- Mas, Alice! Estou tão cansada! E eu odeio festas...

- Vamos, Bells, pare de besteira. É pelo Edward!

Edward concordou com um aceno, mas também não parecia muito animado com a festa. Os três entraram no apartamento abarrotado de convidados. Alice pegou Edward pelo braço e começou a apresentá-lo para as pessoas. Bella saiu de perto deles, porque não gostava da maioria das modelos que Alice conhecia (e não queria nem imaginar Edward conhecendo todas elas), e foi se sentar com Emmett e Rosalie, quando os encontrou num dos cantos da sala de estar.

- Você já falou com meus pais? – Emmett perguntou depois de terem se cumprimentado.

Bella, que havia acabado de sentar-se, tornou a se levantar. – Carlisle e Esme estão aqui?

- Eles vieram conhecer Edward. – Rosalie disse.

- Vou tentar encontrá-los! Vejo vocês mais tarde. – Bella disse, e saiu andando, procurando entre os vários convidados o senhor e a senhora Cullen.

Bella havia conhecido-os logo após ter se mudado para a "Home of the Hot Babes". Na época, eles ainda moravam numa casa em Seattle, pois Carlisle trabalhava num hospital da cidade. Mas quando Bella contou-os sobre Forks, eles foram conhecer a cidade, e se apaixonaram por ela – Esme principalmente, pois havia encontrado o terreno perfeito, um pouco afastado da cidade, para construir sua casa dos sonhos. Esme era uma conceituada arquiteta, e ela mesma planejara a casa toda. A obra ficara pronta há dois anos, e desde então Carlisle havia abandonado o hospital de Seattle e conseguido um emprego no de Forks. Bella amava-os profundamente, e considerava-os, junto com Emmett e Alice, sua segunda família.

Chegando à cozinha, ela finalmente encontrou-os.

- Esme! Carlisle! – Ela chamou-os e correu para abraçá-los. Ambos disseram "Bella!" e abraçaram-na de volta.

- Quantas saudades, querida. – Esme disse, do mesmo jeito doce e maternal de sempre.

- Eu também! Como vão vocês? Têm notícias de meu pai?

- Nós estamos bem. – Carlisle disse. – E Charlie também. Eu o vi ontem mesmo – ele estava acompanhado de Sue Clearwater e os filhos dela.

Bella apenas sorriu, sabendo que Charlie e Sue haviam encontrado um modo de aliviarem as saudades que sentiam de Harry com a companhia um do outro. Só de pensar em Seth ela sentiu uma pontada no peito – ele era um grande amigo e fazia muito tempo que não se viam.

Naquele momento, Alice surgiu na cozinha, ainda arrastando Edward, que parecia muito entediado.

- Mãe, pai, este aqui é Edward Masen, nosso novo colega de apartamento. – Ela apresentou-os, sorridente. Edward imediatamente interessou-se nas novas pessoas, e Bella imaginou que ele estivesse feliz de conhecer alguém que não fosse relacionado com o mundo da moda.

- É um prazer, Edward, eu sou Carlisle e esta é minha esposa, Esme. – O loiro disse, e ele e Edward apertaram as mãos.

- Mas que rapaz encantador! – Esme disse, e então se virou esperançosa para sua filha. – É seu namorado, Alice?

A baixinha riu. – Não, mãe.

Esme pareceu um pouco decepcionada – ela não gostava de ver Alice sozinha. Mas então sua mente pareceu ter uma nova idéia, e ela virou-se para Bella com uma expressão aparentemente amável, mas que Bella já conseguia reconhecer como maquiavélica.

- Então Edward é seu namorado, Bella?

_Não vou ficar vermelha, não vou ficar vermelha...,_ ela tentou mentalizar, mas seu rosto já estava todo corado.

- Não!Claro que não! – Ela exaltou-se, e imediatamente arrependeu-se, porque todos olhavam espantados para ela. Carlisle e Edward, como quaisquer outros homens, não notaram a verdadeira conotação de sua resposta negativa, mas Esme e Alice tinham um olhar de "sim, nós sabemos o que você está escondendo".

Edward parecia desconfortável com a especulação sobre sua vida amorosa, e Carlisle decidiu que era hora de mudar de assunto.

- Faz muito tempo que vocês não vão à nossa casa. – Ele disse para Bella e Alice. – Por que não nos visitam este fim de semana?

Bella sorriu. – Se Alice e Emmett puderem, eu vou adorar! Vou aproveitar e ir visitar meu pai.

- Eu vou, claro! E pode deixar que eu arrasto Emmett e Rosalie junto comigo! – Alice prometeu.

Todos riram, e Esme virou-se para Edward, que ficara de fora da conversa.

- Você também está convidado, querido.

Edward sorriu sem graça. – Eu não sei se vou poder... Aliás, eu nem conheço vocês direito...

- Não se preocupe, você já é da família! – Alice disse, saltitando em volta dele.

- Se é assim... Eu vou. – Edward disse, mas ainda não parecia muito a vontade. Ele voltou seu olhar para Bella, que lhe sorriu confiante, e seus ombros visivelmente relaxaram.

--

Mais tarde, por volta das onze horas da noite, a festa havia tomado um caráter completamente diferente. Os mais velhos haviam ido embora – inclusive Esme e Carlisle – e a música era agora mais alta e dançante. As pessoas haviam parado de formar rodinhas para conversar, e a maioria dançava na pista de dança improvisada (o espaço entre os sofás na sala, mais próximo das caixas de som), regados a muita bebida.

Bella estava extremamente irritada. Era tarde e ela precisava dormir para amanhã estar bem no trabalho. Se ela chegasse com cara de acabada, Jasper iria dar uma lição de moral nela. E mesmo se ela se trancasse em seu quarto, a música ensurdecedora a impediria de dormir.

Como se não bastasse, ela ainda tinha que assistir Edward ser praticamente molestado por uma linda modelo. Ele e a loira arruivada estavam conversando pelo que pareciam horas, encostados num dos cantos da sala. E cada vez que Bella olhava, parecia que a modelo estava mais próxima dele, praticamente prensando Edward contra a parede. E ele apenas sorria para ela.

Bella tomou um generoso gole de sua batida quando uma das alças finas do vestido da modelo escorregou por seu ombro, e ela não fez menção nenhuma de colocá-la de volta no lugar.

- Bells, Bells... – Ela ouviu uma voz chamá-la. Virou-se para ver quem era e descobriu ser Jacob.

- Jake! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele olhou para ela com uma expressão incrédula. – Eu sou seu vizinho, lembra?

- Eles te convidaram? – Bella estava surpresa, afinal, nem Alice nem Emmett eram muito amigos dos vizinhos do andar.

Jacob riu alto.

- Qual é, Bells!Uma festa aqui do lado e você acha que nós não viríamos?

Ela arregalou os olhos. – Você está aqui de penetra?

Ele levantou as mãos, como um criminoso pego em flagrante.

- Mas a idéia não foi minha!Foi do Paul, e o Embry e o Quil vieram também! – Ele disse apontando para a "pista de dança" onde os três rapazes estavam. Embry estava agarrando-se com uma garota muito bonita (provavelmente uma modelo), Paul dançava em cima do sofá e Quil era o mais comportado, mas já parecia estar bem bêbado.

E todos estavam sem camisa, exibindo seus tórax e abdomens morenos e esculpidos.

Bella suspirou cansada.

- Nunca vou entender essa mania de vocês de ficarem sem camiseta.

- Todas as horas na academia têm que servir para algo. – Jacob disse sorrindo divertido.

Ela riu também, esquecida do porque que estava irritada em primeiro lugar. Jacob tinha esse efeito sobre ela – ele conseguia transformar tudo que era chato e triste em algo engraçado.

Mas seu momento de felicidade foi ínfimo, pois logo depois seu olhar cruzou com Edward e a modelo loira, e viu que agora estavam abraçados. As mãos dele desciam e subiam pelas costas nuas dela devido ao decote do vestido. Bella trincou os dentes, e virou o copo que segurava na mão, somente para descobrir que este estava vazio. Ela grunhiu de raiva, mas logo após um copo quase cheio estava sendo oferecido a ela.

Bella levantou os olhos e viu que Jacob era quem lhe oferecia a bebida.

- Tome, você precisa disso mais do que eu. Eu já bebi demais. – Ele disse, e ela pegou o copo e tomou inteiro. – O que foi, Bella? Ciúmes do cara novo?

A bebida que havia no copo de Jacob era uísque, forte demais para a pobre Bella, e ela ficou instantaneamente tonta e desorientada.

- Ele não desgruda daquela loira... – Ela reclamou meio grogue.

Jacob sorriu predatoriamente, mostrando todos os dentes.

- Então eu tenho uma idéia.

E ele pegou-a, uma mão em sua nuca e outra em sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto dele e colando seus lábios nos dela. Bella inicialmente arregalou os olhos em choque, mas pouco depois os fechou, deliciada com a sensação dos braços fortes e quentes de Jacob segurando-a.

* * *

N/A: … and the wolves descend!

Desculpem-me por terminar o capítulo assim, mas próxima sexta-feira tem mais! Não fiquem com (muita) raiva, por favor!

Eu amei as reviews do capítulo anterior, e foi por elas que eu me esforcei para escrever esse capítulo (que foi meio difícil de sair).

Idade do Quil – 21. Idade do Embry – 23. Idade do Paul – 23.


	4. Trainee

**Roommates**, por Esme Leighton

**Capítulo Quatro: **Trainee

* * *

Um segundo Bella estava entre os braços de Jacob, seus lábios nos dele, e no outro alguém estava puxando-a e arrastando-a para longe dele. Ela nem lutou – estava muito atordoada, tanto pela bebida quanto pelo beijo inesperado.

Uma porta abriu-se e ela foi empurrada para dentro de um quarto que, percebeu enquanto sentava-se na beirada da cama, era o seu próprio.

- Você está louca?!

Bella ouviu alguém gritar com ela, então se focou na pessoa bem à sua frente. Poucos segundos depois ela já conseguia reconhecer o belo rosto de Rosalie.

- Hã? – Ela disse "sabiamente".

- Como você pôde beijar aquele... Aquele... Cachorro! Bella, aquele cara não serve pra você, o que você estava fazendo? – Ela disse lívida. A loira estava tão exaltada que pontos vermelhos haviam se formado em sua pele branca como neve, e seus divinos olhos azuis estavam arregalados. Bella riu. Era engraçado ver a outra daquele jeito. – Ei! Eu estou tentando falar sério com você!

Quando Bella entrou em uma crise de riso, Rosalie finalmente percebeu que ela estava completamente bêbada.

- Ah... Agora eu entendo. – Ela se acalmou, e sentou-se ao lado da morena na cama. – Você não é de fazer essas bobagens, Bella. O que deu em você para beber além da conta?

Rosalie podia ter boas intenções, mas não era boba. Ela sabia que Bella geralmente era extremamente fechada sobre sua vida amorosa, e mantinha segredo até mesmo de por quem se interessava. Com ela fora de seu estado normal, seria muito mais fácil arrancar confissões dela.

- Eu nem lembro direito... – Bella respondeu, dando risadinhas. Mas de repente veio em sua mente tudo o que havia ocorrido, e ela mudou drasticamente de alegre para magoada. – Eu estava brava com Edward.

Rosalie levantou as sobrancelhas, espantada. Ela não conhecia Edward muito bem – na verdade ela fora apenas apresentada a ele e depois disso eles não se falaram mais – e achava que Bella também não o conhecesse, não o suficiente para sentir algo mais profundo por ele.

- Por quê?

- Ele ficou se agarrando com aquela modelo!

- Ai, Bella. – Rosalie suspirou, chacoalhando a cabeça. – Ele não estava _se agarrando_ com aquela modelo, ele estava apenas abraçando-a. Eu a conheço, o nome dela é Tanya e, acredite, eu sei o que ela estava fazendo: ela estava tentando conquistar Edward. E, pelo o que _eu_ vi, ela não estava tendo muito sucesso.

Bella olhou timidamente para Rosalie. – Sério?

- Sério.

A morena então abriu um enorme sorriso, e Rose acabou se contagiando, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seu rosto também.

- Obrigada, Rosie. – Ela disse e deitou-se na cama, fechou os olhos e, em poucos segundos, já estava adormecida.

--

Na manhã seguinte, Bella estava sentindo-se péssima. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que havia feito. Ela não sabia como encararia seus amigos, por isso se arrumou em seu quarto e saiu escondida do apartamento enquanto todos estavam na cozinha.

Depois de uma longa caminhada até o prédio da redação, ela chegou arfando ao elevador e, quando as portas metálicas deste abriram-se, ela surpreendeu-se ao ver Jasper.

- Bella! – Ele falou exasperado, pegando o braço dela e puxando-a para dentro do elevador. – Você está atrasada!

- É que eu vim andando e—

- Sua estagiária está te esperando há mais de meia hora!

Bella arregalou os olhos. – Oh meu Deus! Ela já está aqui? O que... O que eu devo fazer? Eu nem sei o que dizer...

Jasper viu que ela estava se desesperando, então a segurou pelos ombros, e a encarou bem no fundo dos olhos.

- Bella, calma. Haja com naturalidade, porque você tem que passar para ela segurança no que faz. Apenas explique a ela como as coisas funcionam no dia a dia da redação. Se você precisar de ajuda com alguma coisa no seu trabalho, peça para ela fazer. Você pode explorá-la um pouco.

A morena riu, sentindo-se mais relaxada. Mas então notou um detalhe crucial.

- Ei, espere aí, você disse _ela_, então quer dizer que é uma mulher—

Mas antes que Bella pudesse terminar de falar, a porta do elevador abriu-se no andar da redação da revista Life In Seattle. Sentada numa cadeira bem de frente a eles estava uma garota mais nova que Bella, seus cabelos castanhos acobreados modelados em cachos, um sorriso cativante em seu rosto adorável. _Ótimo_, pensou Bella, _como se eu não estivesse já suficientemente rodeada por mulheres bonitas._

- Bella, esta é Nessie Carlie, sua estagiária. – Jasper disse, empurrando Bella para fora do elevador e saindo junto com ela. – Agora se vocês me derem licença, tenho _muito_ trabalho a fazer.

Logo que Jasper saiu a passos apressados, Nessie deu um salto da cadeira e se aproximou de Bella.

- Isabella Swan! Estou tão feliz de finalmente conhecer você, eu adoro seu trabalho! Li quase todos os livros que você indicou na sua coluna.

Bella sorriu, sentindo-se lisonjeada e embaraçada com o entusiasmo da garota.

- Espero não te dar muito trabalho... – Nessie continuou falando, franzindo levemente o cenho. – Eu estou ainda no primeiro ano de Jornalismo, então eu não sei muita coisa, mas vou fazer meu melhor.

- É isso que importa. – Bella disse, tentando passar uma imagem de confiança ao ver que Nessie estava insegura. – Venha comigo, vou te mostrar a redação e te apresentar aos seus colegas de trabalho.

A estagiária sorriu e segurou no braço de Bella enquanto elas andavam por entre as muitas mesas.

--

No final do expediente, Bella saiu sozinha do prédio da Editora Hatcher. Jasper saíra logo depois do almoço para fazer uma entrevista com um executivo importante de Seattle e não voltara. Nessie, que Bella, depois de ter passado o dia com ela, já considerava sua amiga, porque era impossível não se encantar com a garota, havia saído cedo também, mas para ir à faculdade.

Ela estava caminhando pela calçada, já se preparando mentalmente para mais uma longa caminhada até o apartamento, quando viu Edward encostado em seu Volvo prata, exatamente igual ao dia anterior. Assim que a avistou, ele andou até perto dela.

- Edward... – Bella disse surpresa e nervosa com a presença dele. – O que está fazendo aqui? Não está nem chovendo...

Ele riu, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos acobreados, bagunçando-os mais que o natural.

- Eu não consigo ir de carro para o apartamento sabendo que você está indo a pé. É tão longe, e pode chover a qualquer hora. Sem contar que o caminho não é muito agradável, cheio de avenidas movimentadas.

Bella sorriu pela gentileza, suas bochechas levemente coradas.

- Obrigada.

- Não é nada. – Ele disse. – Então, vamos?

Ela assentiu, e eles foram até o carro. Quando já estavam sentados, e Edward havia dado a partida no Volvo, Bella começou a remexer-se nervosamente em seu lugar. Ela estava pressentindo que uma situação que ela gostaria _muito_ de evitar estava prestes a acontecer.

- Então... – Edward falou, parecendo prestar muita atenção em dirigir, mas Bella podia notar que sua mente estava em outras coisas. – Você e aquele cara da festa de ontem... Vocês estão... Namorando?

Bella corou vermelho tomate. Com certeza uma situação que ela preferia morrer a enfrentar.

- Não! Eu e Jacob somos somente amigos, aquilo foi... Uma besteira. – Ela disse encarando a janela. Nem todo o dinheiro no mundo a faria olhar para os olhos de Edward naquele momento. Tudo o que ela queria era abrir um buraco e se esconder lá para sempre.

Quando Edward não fez nenhum comentário, Bella engoliu em seco, sabendo que não teria outra oportunidade de perguntar, e juntando coragem para fazê-lo.

- E como foi ontem... Com Tanya?

Ele demorou alguns segundos para responder. – Ela é legal. Muito bonita.

Bella não conseguiu dizer mais nada, e deu-se por satisfeita dele não soar muito animado com Tanya. Ela ainda não tinha coragem de encará-lo, então teria de julgar por seu tom de voz.

O resto da viagem foi feito em quase que total silêncio, e eles chegaram ao apartamento vazio – já que Alice estava numa sessão de fotos e Emmett no apartamento de Rosalie – cada um com seus pensamentos.

* * *

N/A: Eu sei, esse capítulo é muito pequeno. Mas é porque eu estou postando hoje (quinta-feira) porque não vou poder postar sexta, como eu sempre faço, já que não vou nem chegar perto de um computador. Minha semana foi _muito_ cheia, então, por favor, levem em conta o esforço que estou fazendo para não descumprir minha promessa.

Não sei se Roommates vai continuar sendo atualizada toda sexta porque eu estou com outro projeto (outra fic Edward e Bella), então é provável que eu intercale as semanas de atualização.

E eu _amei_ as reviews do capítulo anterior, mas não vai dar tempo de responder. Quando eu tiver um tempo livre, prometo que respondo!

Beijos e comentem!

p.s.: Idade da Nessie - 18 anos. Eu deixei "Carlie" como se fosse o sobrenome dela. E duvido que alguém tivesse pensado que a estagiária fosse ela!


	5. Candlelight Night

**Roommates**, por Esme Leighton

**Capítulo Cinco: **Candlelight Night

* * *

Eles chegaram para o apartamento escuro, e Bella já foi caminhando apressada até o corredor, querendo esconder-se em seu quarto pelo resto da noite. Não queria nem ver a hora que Alice chegasse e começasse o interrogatório. Mas antes que pudesse alcançar seu objetivo, a voz de Edward parou-a.

- Não está com fome?

Bella virou-se para vê-lo tirar o paletó. Ela engoliu seco antes de responder.

- Err... É que eu estou tão cansada que...

- Se você quiser posso fazer alguma coisa para a gente comer.

Bella olhou-o, espantada. – Você cozinha?

- Fique e descubra. – Ele brincou, sorrindo de lado.

Ela riu, e eles foram para a cozinha juntos. O armário não estava muito bem equipado – Bella anotou mentalmente que deveria fazer compras, afinal, se ela não fosse, ninguém iria – então tiveram que contentar-se em preparar um espaguete com molho vermelho. Bella colocou o macarrão na água quente enquanto Edward preparava o molho.

Ele estava com as mangas da camisa branca enroladas até os cotovelos, e sua expressão mostrava como estava concentrado na tarefa, seus dedos segurando a faca firmemente enquanto ele cortava os tomates em cubos. Bella não pôde deixar de observá-lo, parada próxima ao fogão, esperando o macarrão cozinhar.

- Tem alguma coisa que não saiba fazer? – Ela perguntou repentinamente, e de imediato arrependeu-se, seu rosto ficando vermelho.

Mas Edward apenas riu alto, jogando a cabeça levemente para trás.

- Para falar a verdade, eu não tenho talento natural para coisa alguma. Na escola eu sempre estudei muito, e para entrar na faculdade passei meses estudando até de madrugada. Para aprender piano eu toquei até meus dedos não agüentarem mais. E, bom, na cozinha eu só sei fazer receitas prontas. Se me mandar inventar alguma coisa, pode ter certeza que vai ser um completo desastre.

Bella apenas observou-o enquanto ele falava. Ela não tinha imaginado como ele lutava para ter tudo o que tinha – parecia que as coisas caiam do céu para ele. Pensando no garoto popular da época do colegial, ela nunca tinha pensado que na verdade ele fosse tão aplicado.

- Eu não consigo ser assim, tão esforçada. – Ela admitiu. – Desisto logo se as coisas não dão certo.

- Não se pode desistir sem tentar, não é mesmo? – Ele disse, olhando bem nos olhos dela. Logo ele virou o rosto, rindo baixinho. – Acho que na verdade eu sou apenas um grande teimoso. Bom, já tem tomate o bastante. E o macarrão?

Bella de repente lembrou-se da massa cozinhando e teve que tirar correndo a panela do fogo. Edward pegou o molho e terminou de prepará-lo numa panela. Depois juntou massa e molho e refogou rapidamente, e colocou numa travessa. Bella estava arrumando a mesa, colocando metodicamente os talheres, quando a luz repentinamente apagou.

- O que será que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou, tirando o celular do bolso e usando-o como iluminação.

- Não faço idéia, nem estava chovendo. – Guiado pela luz do celular, Edward colocou a travessa sobre a mesa. – Vocês têm alguma lanterna aqui?

Bella olhou ao redor, pensando. – Não... Emmett quebrou o farolete quando estava brincando de fazer sombras na parede com as mãos.

Edward levantou a sobrancelha, incrédulo.

- É, nem me fale... Coisas do Emmett. – Ela continuou. – Mas acho que tem umas velas aqui no armário.

Depois de muito procurar, acharam algumas velas escondidas embaixo de várias tranqueiras. Improvisaram alguns apoios para as velas (copos de vidro foram o melhor que conseguiram) e sentaram-se a mesa.

Bella estava começando a ficar extremamente constrangida. _Jantar à luz de velas, _Bella pensou, _meu Deus, que brega. Mas também é tão... Romântico. Não, não posso pensar essas coisas, Edward vai perceber._

Enquanto ela debatia mentalmente, Edward comia tranquilamente seu macarrão. Ele então percebeu que ela nem se mexia. – O que foi, Bella? Tem alguma coisa errada?

_Somente o fato de eu estar sozinha num apartamento sem energia elétrica jantando espaguete à luz de velas com __você__ numa cena totalmente clichê, _ela pensou, exasperada. _Agora só falta cada um pegar uma ponta do mesmo fio de espaguete como n'_A Dama e o Vagabundo_._

- Não, nada. – Ela disse, por fim, pegando o garfo e enrolando o macarrão.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, satisfeito, e continuou comendo.

Um toque na porta interrompeu o jantar.

- Deixa que eu vou ver quem é. – Edward levantou-se, e rumou até a porta de entrada segurando um copo com uma vela. Bella foi atrás, curiosa e também hesitante (afinal, a luz havia acabado e era um tanto perigoso).

Edward abriu a porta para um garoto sorridente. Bella imediatamente teve vontade de sair correndo.

- Oi, Bells! – Jacob disse, seu sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele prontamente ignorou Edward que estava bem a sua frente. – Eu vim aqui te ver, sabe, a energia acabou e talvez você estivesse com medo de ficar aí sozinha no escuro...

- Ela está bem. – Edward respondeu, seu tom de voz revelando que ele não estava nem um pouco feliz em ser ignorado daquele jeito. – Estávamos jantando até você vir nos interromper.

- Acho que Bella pode responder por si mesma. – O moreno praticamente rosnou. Edward apenas fechou ainda mais a cara, e os dois se encararam como se tentassem matar o outro apenas com o olhar.

Bella imaginou que era hora de interromper.

- Eu estou bem, Jake. Não se preocupe. – Ela virou-se para seu colega de apartamento. – Edward, você pode dar licença um pouco?

Edward pareceu surpreso, mas entregou-lhe a vela, e, diante do sorriso vitorioso de Jacob, retirou-se para a cozinha. Assim que Edward saiu, Bella virou-se para Jacob, encarando-o decidida.

- Olha, Jake, eu sei por que veio aqui e eu sinceramente não quero que você tenha qualquer ilusão quanto ao que aconteceu ontem na festa. Eu estava bêbada e—

- Mas você me beijou, Bella. Você me correspondeu! Bêbada ou não, tem uma parte de você que também quer!

A garota grunhiu, exasperada. – Não, Jacob! Por favor, esse... _Beijo_... Não significou nada para mim! Eu... Eu não gosto de você desse jeito. Eu quero que você pare de insistir. Eu quero ser sua amiga.

Jacob mirou-a surpreso, a dor evidente em seus olhos. Mas então ele pareceu tomar coragem novamente.

- Se aquela loira não tivesse te tirado de perto de mim, eu teria te mostrado como você esteve, e ainda está se enganando sobre seus sentimentos, Bella! Eu sei que você me corresponde, você só não quer tentar...

- Eu não estou me enganando, Jacob! Eu não gosto de você porque... Porque... Porque eu gosto de outra pessoa.

No instante em que as palavras deixaram sua boca, Bella arrependeu-se. A expressão de Jacob mudou rapidamente de agonia para raiva.

- E quem é? – Ele perguntou, os olhos estreitos em fúria. – É esse cara novo?

Bella sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha. Jacob estava falando tão alto que Edward podia estar escutando, mesmo que da cozinha. Ela passou em sua cabeça todos os homens que conhecia para ver se algum deles podia servir como seu álibi.

- Não, não! Não é o Edward. É um colega meu do trabalho.

- Qual é o nome dele?

- Olha, Jacob, eu não tenho que te dar satisfação, entendeu?

- Só me diz o nome dele. Prometo que não vou mais te incomodar. É só você me dizer.

Bella segurou firmemente o copo com a vela em sua mão, olhando para a chama. Bom, não teria problema dizer, teria?Jacob não seria capaz de fazer nada mais drástico.

- O nome dele é Jasper. – Ela disse, por fim, sem levantar os olhos. Ela odiava mentir, principalmente para seus amigos, e, apesar de tudo, Jacob ainda era muito querido por ela.

- Boa noite, Bells. – Ele disse depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, e afastou-se da porta do apartamento dela, desaparecendo pelo corredor escuro.

Bella suspirou e ficou ainda parada na porta por algum tempo, antes de conseguir tomar coragem para fechá-la e caminhar até a cozinha. Chegando lá, encontrou Edward sentado, olhando pensativo para as sombras formadas pela luz das velas na parede. Ela limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção dele, que olhou para ela e sorriu. Mas seu sorriso parecia de alguma forma forçado e triste.

- Bom, vamos terminar de comer? – Ele disse, tentando soar animado.

Ela também forçou um sorriso. – Desculpe, mas eu estou me sentindo muito cansada. Eu vou me deitar, se não se importa.

- Não, claro que não... – Ele disse, baixando o olhar para os pratos.

- Mas deixe o macarrão aí, tenho certeza de que Emmett vai devorar tudo. Estava mesmo muito bom. – Ela disse, e ele sorriu levemente, em agradecimento.

Bella foi para seu quarto, guiada apenas pela fraca luz da vela, sentindo um peso no peito.

* * *

N/A: SIM, é verdade! Isso aqui é uma atualização de Roommates! *comemora*

Eu sei que o capítulo é mini (apesar de um pouco maior que o último), mas acho que eles vão ter que ser assim daqui pra frente. Contudo, espero que agora eu consiga voltar a atualizar com mais freqüência.

Eu peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas eu tinha simplesmente travado com essa fic. Felizmente, parece que tudo voltou ao normal.

Por fim, eu agradeço MUITO por todas as reviews que não me deixaram desistir de continuar! Valeu mesmo!


	6. Memories & Misunderstandings

**Roommates**, por Esme Leighton

**Capítulo Seis: **Memories & Misunderstandings

* * *

Presente em escrita normal. Lembrança/passado em _**negrito com itálico**_.

* * *

Bella chegou a seu quarto, e fechou a porta, encostando-se sobre ela por alguns instantes, os olhos fechados. Imaginou Edward sentado na mesa da cozinha, provavelmente terminando o jantar. Ou talvez ele ainda estivesse como ela o havia encontrado, olhando para as sombras na parede com uma expressão distante. Será que ele havia escutado? E se escutou, será que ele se importava?

Ela caminhou lentamente até o criado mudo, onde colocou o copo de vidro que servia de apoio para a vela. Apenas tirou os sapatos e deitou-se na cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Ela podia sentir o peito comprimido, o nó se formando em sua garganta, mas ela forçou-se a engolir o choro, e a não derrubar uma lágrima. Se ela estava naquela situação, era por causa de sua própria estupidez. _Ela_ que beijou Jacob, _ela_ que mentiu sobre gostar de Jasper, _ela_ que não conseguia tomar coragem nem para perguntar se Edward se lembrava dela! Era tão simples, algo como "oi, nossa, te conheço de algum lugar... Nós não estudamos juntos no colegial, em Forks?". Não, ela era uma covarde que não conseguia admitir nem para si mesma que o garoto por quem fora apaixonada, e por quem provavelmente _ainda_ era, nunca tinha nem olhado direito para ela.

_**Bella estava sentada, os cotovelos apoiados na bancada de pedra que dividia com seu colega de Biologia, que ainda não havia chegado, como sempre. O professor estava arrumando suas coisas, se preparando para a aula, e o estômago de Bella revirou ao ver os pobres sapos que, daqui a pouco, serviriam de cobaia para os alunos.**_

_**A porta da sala abriu-se de repente e um garoto bonito entrou, pedindo desculpas para o professor. Bella olhou para suas colegas, e todas estavam com os olhos grudados nele – Lauren até deu um suspiro apaixonado.**_

_**Ele andou rápido até a bancada deles, e sentou-se ao seu lado sem nenhuma palavra.**_

_**O professor de Biologia passou por eles, entregando-lhes um sapo. Bella ficou parada enquanto Edward cutucava o sapo, e os outros alunos faziam muito barulho. O professor tentou conter a algazarra o máximo que pôde, e enfim chegou a hora de dissecar os pobres anfíbios.**_

_**Bella pegou o bisturi enquanto Edward segurava o sapo.**_

_**- Desculpe-me, Trevor. – Ela sussurrou baixinho, despedindo-se do bichinho que havia acabado de batizar, e ouviu uma risada. Olhou para Edward, que ainda estava sorrindo, mas, assim que percebeu que ela olhava-o, fechou a cara. Bella franziu o cenho, confusa, mas era sempre assim: quando pensava que ela e Edward estavam um pouco mais próximos, ele voltava a ser indiferente.**_

_**Ignorando a mágoa que a frieza dele lhe trazia, Bella começou a dissecação.**_

Um toque na porta de seu quarto tirou Bella de suas memórias. A porta abriu-se lentamente, e Alice apareceu.

- Oi, posso entrar?

Bella sentou-se, passando a mão no rosto, tentando parecer um pouco melhor. – Oi... Entra. O que aconteceu, você não ia ficar até tarde na sessão de fotos?

Alice riu, enquanto caminhava até a cama e sentava-se ao lado de Bella.

- Bells querida, não sei se você percebeu, mas acabou a energia... Não dá pra tirar foto sem iluminação...

- Ah, é... – Bella disse sem jeito, se sentindo idiota. – Eu ando distraída.

- _Isso_ eu notei. – Alice fez uma cara de acusação, e Bella baixou o olhar. – O que está acontecendo? Desde que o Edward chegou, você tem estado distante...

- Lice, não tem nada a ver com o Edward, é só—

- Bella! – Alice interrompeu, rindo. – Não minta pra mim! Primeiro, porque eu te conheço muito bem, e, segundo, porque você mente muito mal.

Bella voltou a baixar o olhar, envergonhada por estar escondendo coisas de sua melhor amiga.

- Mas, talvez, eu não te conheça tão bem... – Alice voltou a falar. – Não achei que você se apaixonasse assim, tão fácil. Eu acho amor à primeira vista lindo e poético e tudo aaquilo, mas, fala sério, vocês mal se conheceram...

Bella fechou os olhos, e resolveu contar logo a verdade. – É que eu já o conhecia. Desde o colegial.

- O QUÊ? – Alice gritou, e Bella pulou em cima dela, tampando-lhe a boca.

- _Shh_! Ele não pode ouvir! Promete que não grita de novo? – Quando Alice acenou que "sim", Bella soltou-lhe. – A gente estudou junto, em Forks, mas acho que ele não se lembra de mim...

- E por que você não pergunta logo? – Alice perguntou sussurrando.

Bella rolou os olhos.

- Quando ele me cumprimentou como se nunca tivesse me visto antes, eu não consegui dizer nada! E agora eu não tenho coragem, é tão difícil...

- Hum... – Alice murmurou, tentando ser imparcial. Sendo uma garota tão espontânea, ela não entendia porque Bella sentia tanta dificuldade em fazer uma simples pergunta! Mas resolveu não forçar a amiga, e apenas abraçou-a.

- Não comenta nada com ninguém, por favor... – Bella pediu, retribuindo o abraço.

- Eu não vou, não se preocupe.

No outro dia, depois de um silencioso café da manhã – Bella e Edward ainda estavam pouco à vontade um perto do outro depois do incidente com Jacob; Alice, tendo consciência da situação (depois de muito insistir, conseguira forçar Bella a contar-lhe todos os detalhes), não parava de olhar de um para o outro; Emmett, que poderia ter descontraído o ambiente, tinha passado a noite no apartamento de Rosalie e iria direto de lá para o trabalho – Bella chegava um tanto aliviada no prédio de sua redação, depois de uma longa caminhada, já que recusara fervorosamente os convites de carona de Edward.

Ela encontrou-se com Nessie, e começou a escrever uma matéria, explicando e tirando as dúvidas da estagiária. Jasper estava, mais uma vez, muito ocupado com a matéria sobre os executivos corruptos. Tanto que, no horário do almoço, ele não foi ao restaurante junto com elas, preferindo ficar na redação.

Ela e Nessie almoçaram ali por perto e estavam voltando tranquilamente, quando Bella avistou uma figura muito conhecida entrando no prédio da Editora Hatcher.

- Ah meu Deus! Não acredito! – Bella gritou, e saiu correndo, deixando uma confusa estagiária para trás.

Ela correu pela calçada, até a entrada do prédio, e entrou pelo saguão depois de quase ter trombado com as portas automáticas. Olhou em volta, procurando pelo conhecido e, quando finalmente avistou-o, ele já estava dentro do elevador, e as portas fecharam-se antes que ela pudesse alcançá-lo.

- Droga! – Ela praguejou, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas por ali. Sem perder tempo, ela pegou outro elevador, apertando o botão que levava ao sexto andar várias vezes.

Quando chegou ao andar de sua revista, era tarde demais. Jacob já estava lá, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de dar medo, e Jasper estava se aproximando.

- Então você é o tal "Jasper"? – Jacob perguntou, praticamente cuspindo as palavras de raiva.

- Sou eu sim, e você, quem é? O que quer comigo? – Jasper já estava ficando irritado com a atitude do outro.

Bella finalmente alcançou-os, e colocou-se entre eles.

- Jacob! O que pensa que está fazendo aqui?

- Você conhece esse cara? – Jasper perguntou, surpreso, ao mesmo tempo em que Jacob dizia:

- Eu estou fazendo o que qualquer homem faria! Esse cara está te roubando de mim!

- _Roubando_? – Jasper e Bella disseram ao mesmo tempo, incrédulos.

- O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – O editor chefe perguntou, depois de abrir a porta de sua sala particular.

Bella então olhou ao seu redor, e percebeu que todos na redação estavam observando eles brigando.

- Não é nada! – Bella disse, empurrando Jacob para o elevador. – Ele já está indo embora!

- Eu não vou não! – Jacob reclamou infantilmente.

- Quer que eu perca o emprego? – Bella sussurrou entre dentes. Jacob ainda fez uma cara de desagrado antes de andar por conta própria até o elevador. – Vamos, eu te acompanho até lá embaixo.

Bella surpreendeu-se quando, antes que o elevador pudesse se fechar, Jasper entrou também.

- Jazz! Devia ter ficado...

- Eu não ia te deixar sozinha com esse maluco!

- Quem é maluco aqui? – Jacob rebateu, indignado.

Antes que eles pudessem começar a brigar, o elevador chegou ao térreo e os três desceram no saguão do prédio.

- Jacob, por favor, vá embora. – Bella pediu, rezando para que um pouco de bom senso entrasse na cabeça dele.

- Não até eu falar com ele. – Disse apontando para Jasper.

- Jacob—

- Não, Bella, pode deixar que eu falo com ele.

Bella então não teve opção a não ser deixar os dois andarem até o lado de fora do prédio. Ela ficou parada onde estava enquanto os via por através da porta de vidro.

Jacob começou a falar, parecendo bastante alterado, enquanto Jasper mantinha-se indiferente. Em alguns momentos, o loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas, ato que Bella reconhecia como sendo uma forma sutil própria dele de demonstrar surpresa, mas que passou despercebido por Jacob.

Quando Jacob parecia ter dito tudo o que queria, Jasper deu uma resposta curta que fez os ombros de Jacob caírem, e ele finalmente dar-se por derrotado. Logo o loiro já estava voltando para dentro do prédio, andando diretamente até Bella.

A garota estava com o rosto vermelho. Ela já imaginava o estrago...

- E... E então?

Jasper olhou para ela, e pela primeira vez desde que Bella o conhecia, ele pareceu inseguro.

- Bella... Você está apaixonada por mim?

* * *

N/A: Oê! Estou atualizando aqui depois de eras. Peço desculpas aos meus leitores, que eu amo taaaanto! Espero que ninguém desista de acompanhar a fic por causa da minha demora... Não é por falta de tentar, eu juro! É pura falta de criatividade. Mas agora finalmente saiu esse capítulo... Juro que vou me esforçar para postar o próximo o mais rápido possível! Eu quero escrever logo a viagem deles para Forks, muitas revelações! *risos*

Agora sobre esse capítulo: até eu estou me irritando com o Jacob do jeito que estou escrevendo ele (porque na verdade eu gosto dele!). Ele está insuportável. Mas é necessário para a história, infelizmente. E a conversa da Bella com a Alice, bem, isso já estava demorando pra acontecer! E Trevor, eu não me esqueci de você, meu filho! (para quem não lembra, eu falei da dissecação e batismo dele no primeiro capítulo)

Eu amo as reviews, e sempre releio para não desistir de vez de escrever! Respondi todas que consegui do capítulo passado. Obrigada!


End file.
